Survivor: Shibusen Edition
by DragonfireXAgent
Summary: Maka, Black Star, and Death the kid, together with their weapons, are chosen to compete a series of challenges on an island, for two weeks held by Shinigami-sama. Will soul be able to confess in two weeks time before someone else does?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater, or any other characters here.

**Survivor: Shibusen edition**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shibusen; the student's home for imaginary friends…er…_training facility_ for both meisters and their respective weapons. It withstood countless years of war, dedicated to teaching it's people the boundaries of right and wrong. Those who have graduated here showed promise, both mentally and physically. Well…most of them.

"Sur…sire…vigor…"

"That's 'survivor', Black Star…" Maka corrected him. The four of them namely, Maka, Soul, Black Star and a very befuddled Tsubaki were crowding over and was staring at an absurdly large poster that had several copies plastered all over Shibusen like there was some kind of crime scene investigation.

Soul rolled his eyes and put his hands into his pockets. "So what's this crap all about?"

"It says 'Survivor: Shibusen edition'…I wonder what that means?" Tsubaki wondered and tilted her head a little to the right side, her thumb and forefinger holding her chin.

Then something inside Black Star's brain clicked, though in the wrong place. "WAIT!" He suddenly raised his hand in front of a make-believe camera. "Does this mean that all the peasants of this school will fight to the death to replace ME as God? I think not! They will not and cannot take over me who is the greatest being of them all!" The blue-haired ninja ranted on and on. They were chattering vociferously until they heard footsteps. It was Stein.

"Hello, kids. You were yapping like baboons, so I thought that I'd come here to check out what's causing all the uproar." He was puffing again his cigarette even though Marie told him not to. She took Chrona in her care, and the latter seemed a bit happy about it. Stein lost most of his insanity after receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from Marie, and rumors began flying around the whole campus about those two, though both neither denied nor confirmed it. And that's when he started to dissect the petals of flowers with his bare hands and sometimes glowed a faint shade of scarlet for who-knows-what reason. He resumed his teaching job at Shibusen and Shinigami-sama even proposed to add the 'Defense against the Dark Arts' in the school curriculum which was fiercely rejected by the pupils. (Who the hell in their right minds would want more homework?!)

"Ah, good morning, Professor Stein…We were just talking about this," Maka pointed her finger towards the poster. "do you have any idea of what's it all about?"

A gust of smoke escaped from the butt of the Professor's cigarette. "Oh, that, well, it's-"

Right on cue, the school's speakers vibrated and then came their beloved founder, Shinigami-sama's kooky voice. "Attention, all Shibusen goers! I want everyone to gather on the assembly hall in five minutes!"

"Father…please make it eight…so asymmetrical…" Another sound quickly followed. It was blatantly desperate and obvious who it was, Shinigami-sama's slightly mad and obsessive-compulsive son, Death the Kid. "…Erm…okay, eight minutes then." The halls suddenly buzzed with loud murmurs and the students and teachers rushed to the said place while eyeing confusingly the ridiculous advertisements. It was yellow in the background with silhouetted palm trees as borders, Shinigami-sama doing a thumbs-up in the middle, and all around it were eyebrow-raising words like, _Exciting! Adventure! Tropical! _The first two words were understandable, but…_Tropical!? _Maka wondered briefly about their head master's sanity. Tropical means the ocean, the sea. There aren't even any coconut trees here in Death City!

The assembly hall was quickly filled with students and teachers alike. Then, Shinigami-sama himself appeared before them, Death Scythe and Kid tagging along with Liz and Patty behind. "Good morning to you all! I do hope you noticed those tiny posters around the school?" he bellowed. The students sweat-dropped.

"_Who wouldn't?!" _

"Well! I suppose I should get started now. Ahem…" Their head honcho proceeded. The whole room suddenly went black and the spotlight focused on Shinigami-sama. Black Star was unbelievably controlling himself to jump on the center stage and take the microphone. The former started to rub his two flat hands together and then spoke in an low and eerie voice, exaggerating his hand movements while talking.

"_**3 meisters, together with their weapons from Shibusen, will be chosen to contend on a remote island for two weeks.**__**They must fend for food, water, fire, and shelter for themselves, while competing in challenges to earn rewards and immunity from being voted off by the 'council' in progressive eliminations. Who will survive?!"**_

The hall fell silent, except for Stein, who let out a low whistle. The lights went back on and Shinigami-sama hopped up and down in excitement, his 'normal' tone back. "Huh? Well? What do you all think? Thrilling, isn't it?" Death the Kid coughed twice and clapped. The crowd finally snapped out of their stupor and the whole room was packed with applause. "Hm-mm. I knew you'd all like it! Well, let's get to choosing the contestants now, shall we?"

"Yeah! There is not a doubt, that I, Black Star, will be chosen to be the winner in this contest, and surpass God, himself! But don't fret, my subjects, even though my halo has taken me above anything else, I will not hesitate to come back to bathe you all with my overpowering greatness!!" Black Star, finally unable to control himself, climbed up on the platform and grabbed the mic. "Black Star!!" His Demon Blade weapon embarrassingly dragged her meister out of the center stage, but not before knocking him unconscious by throwing a shuriken on his forehead.

"Okaaay…so! The two contestants will be chosen in the old-fashioned way. By the fish bowl. I had Spirit write all the names of the meister students in Shibusen on a piece of paper, and I will randomly choose two."

Maka, who was near the front raised her hand. "Shinigami-sama? I thought there was supposed to be 'three' contestants?"

"Well, Kid persuaded me to let him on it. Said he wanted to 'rough it' or something like that, right Kid?" he turned towards his son. Death the kid made a smug look and adjusted his collar.

"A fish bowl? That is so totally not cool." Soul huffed. Then he threw a sideward glimpse towards his right. Towards Maka. _"Though I guess spending two weeks alone in a remote island won't be so bad…wait, what am I thinking? Whatever. It's a one in a million chance that she'd get picked any-"_

"And so our first contender is…Oh! Our Dear, Maka Albarn!" Shinigami-sama clapped his hands in delight.

"What?!" Maka and Soul yelled in unison.

Death Scythe, who was behind the head master, let out an impish grin and nodded approvingly. _"Ha! Why wouldn't she be chosen? I wrote her name ten times in there! Maka, my lovely daughter! I'm sure you will win!" _And as if reading his thoughts, Shinigami-sama quickly turned to him, his hand raised. "My, Spirit! It's really such a coincidence, right? A _coincidence_?"

"_Eeep." _

Death Scythe's sweat started to drop like bullets down his face. "O-of course! A coincidence!"

In the meantime, the scythe meister was speechless. "Soul, I don't know if I should be happy or not." her weapon fought back the urge to smile. "Idiot. It's just a silly contest."

"By the way, the winning meister and his/her weapon will get a prize, of course!" Shinigami-sama continued. "A prize? Now we're talkin'! Bring it on!" Soul clasped his fist. "The prize is a big…"

"Yes…? A big…" Maka raised one eyebrow, her interest perceptibly grabbed. "Meh, you'll just have to win to find out!" Shinigami-sama shrugged. "And now, on to our last contestant…well, what do you know? It's Black Star!" he cried after taking out another piece of paper. Death Scythe sighed, relieved that he didn't pick up another paper with Maka's name written on it.

"Yo-ho!! I knew it! What did I tell you, Tsubaki!? The heavens just cannot do without the infallible Black Star! A halo will shine upon me! Remember that!" He suddenly jumped upright upon hearing his name, while his weapon, Tsubaki, groaned defeated.

Among the crowd, Ox Ford nudged Kilik slightly on the shoulder. "I wonder…why is it that those three are always teamed up?" he asked, slightly envious. His friend just hunched his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. It's their show. We're just extras."

Shinigami-sama exited through the door, waving his hands. "Congratulations, you three! Assemble at the port the day after tomorrow, and wait for Sid!" he practically had to drag Spirit back because he kept yelling good luck curses.

When the students returned to their classrooms, Black star was standing on his table, singing the 'I will survive' song and hollering something about giving out autographs. The teachers weren't back yet so Maka slumped on her seat. "Shinigami-sama didn't even bother to tell the rules!" she sighed in exasperation. "Oh well, just keep your eyes on the prize, Maka." Soul placed his hands at the back of his head and leaned backwards. "You seem awfully excited about this, Soul." She replied, cocking one eyebrow at her partner. "Ah…well…that is…uh…" he stuttered. He needn't tell her his 'ulterior motive'. "I-I just want the prize, whatever that is, it must be worth it."

"Hn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at their apartment, the two of them were silently enjoying Maka's homemade apple pie. "So…first time Shinigami-sama held anything like that, huh?" Soul's voice broke the silence first. "Yeah, well, one can never know what's going on in his head."

Both of them went to bed early, leaving the matter of the dishes to be done tomorrow. Soul plopped himself on his bed, yawning idly and rubbed his eyes.

"_Alone with Maka for two weeks, huh…?"_

That was his thoughts before he drifted calmly to sleep.

At Black Star and Tsubaki's house, the unusual pair sat at the kotatsu, eating rice balls. Black Star licked the remaining grains of rice from his fingers. "I gotta admit, Tsubaki, mi compadre, you make one mean stack of onigiri!" he commented.

"Well, we do have to celebrate you being part of the contest." Tsubaki said, while biting off a piece of rice ball and chewed silently. At least one of them was happy. Her meister stood up on the table. "For sure, I will friggin' win that contest! So that the other sightless beings shall recognize me for who I am! Oh yeah!" a smile puckered on his weapon's lips.

The next day was dreary as any other day. They just sat on their seats, staring blankly into space. "Isn't it wonderful, sis? We get to go on a deserted island tomorrow!" Patty's voice rang in the classroom. She was breaking the head of another giraffe she made from paper. "I wish you wouldn't say 'deserted', Patty…" Liz, the older one of the Thompson sisters, was playing with her auburn locks while doing her nails at the same time. Beside her was Kid, who was also plainly bored. He was doodling odd symmetrical patterns on the back of his skull-shaped notebook. Shinigami's son sighed. He knew the real reason why his father arranged this…this…Shibusen: Survivor Edition; it's just to help the students unwind from their harrowing traumas. Especially those two, Soul and Maka.

"_Just one more day left…and we'll be sent off into the tropics…" _Maka finally realized the benefit of the sudden course of events.

"_I can finally rest for a while, no damn kishins trying to take over the world, just basking in the hot glow of the sun…ahh…"_ She'd been wanting to get out of the stress for a while now. The aftershock of the last combat with Asura still lingers on her mind. Soul was next to her, snoring like a drunkard, not realizing that his headband was slipping from his snow-white hair and falling slightly onto his face.

The blonde sighed. She reached out towards him to fix it.

And at the same time Maka was observing the symmetry _veeery_ closely, (Kid's habit is beginning to rub off on her) Soul woke up.

The two froze, her stunned face just inches from his same bewildered expression. Overwhelmed by the sudden proximity, Soul's face flushed a bright shade of crimson. His mind was going haywire. He suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to close that little distance between them and his hands were itching to touch her. "Maka…w-what…" _"Down, boy. Control yourself."_

Maka gulped and abruptly went back to her seat, her face pink. "I-I was just fixing your headband…it's starting to fall…" she trailed. Her weapon looked at her anxiously, his face still red. "Oh, okay…whatever, thanks." He finished and leaned backwards, but feigned to sleep this time.

He groaned inwardly. He had accepted it a long time ago, his feelings for Maka, that is. In the past, he could very well hide it. Now, it was getting even harder for him to manage his…_cravings._

"_Damn hormones._ _Damn adolescence."_

He glanced back at her still profile and started reviewing the contours of her body, imagining what it would feel like if he were to stroke that soft ivory skin of hers…of course, he'd done it, quite a few times, actually. When she pulled him close to her on that unending darkness within his soul. He kept wondering if she was really naked at that time. But the feeling, when their bodies touched, though he couldn't be sure if he could call it that because they weren't even on the outside world, was something that you could never get used to. The kind of feeling that yearns for more. When he caught up with his thoughts, he mentally slapped himself. A cool guy like him should be used to Maka'a nude body by now!...or so he thinks. Still, his glance changed into gaping as he lost himself into his thoughts of the girl, and then he heard someone.

_I see you winding and grinding up on that pole_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna fuck you (fuck you), you already know_

_I wanna fuck you (fuck you), you already know, girl_

"W-WHAT?!!? N-no, I don't!!!" Soul gasped nervously, blushed hotly and started flailing his arms up and down in panic. His face could nearly be mistaken for an overripe tomato. The whole class turned to stare at him as if he was some kind of retard. "Soul, what's wrong?" Maka nearly jumped from her place after hearing her partner's scream.

"What happened? I was just singing along to Akon's song on my ipod." Patty said cutely, waving said device in front of him. Soul glared at her, furious. His eyes were twitching. He wanted so bad to stick his head in the oven for reacting too much.

Then he heard a familiar voice in his head. _**"C'mon, we both know that you really wanna…" **_

"_Oh, SHUT IT!!"_ He screeched to himself. He knew he took care of that wretched little imp, devil, pest, whatever you want to call it, by eating him more than a week ago with help from his one-and-only Maka. This is so un-cool. _"Am I losing my touch?"_

"_**No, it's not that imp, it's me, your conscience! And I know just what you feel."**_

"_Great. Another quack spouting psycho-babble to torment me and my mind." _He thought sourly.

"Soul, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…sort of." He looked back at Maka, who was strangely fidgeting at her seat.

"_Hold it. Is she blushing?"_

The walk back to their apartment was tranquil, with both parties silently hyperventilating. When they reached home, they started packing their things for their 'Adventure'. And after a while of cooling off, they were finally back to normal.

"Hey, tiny tits! Is dinner rea-_OW_!" before Soul can finish his sentence, a hard-bound dictionary flew all the way from the hall straight into his face, knocking him down on the wooden floor and miraculously came back to the wielder's hand. "That's my new technique, the Maka boomerang throw!" she appeared before him, looking absolutely pissed off. "ow…whatever, so is dinner ready? I'm starved!"

That night, it was steak and potatoes for dinner. The two ate greedily, not leaving any leftovers. "Are you ready for tomorrow, Soul?" Maka asked.

"You bet I am! I'm gonna win that mystery prize no matter what." Soul replied while chugging down the remains of his coke.

"All right! Let's both do our best!"

_Ding dong_

The scythe meister and weapon turned their heads in surprise. "I'll get it. I wonder who it is?" Maka got up and proceeded hastily towards the entrance. "Yes? It's me, Maka. Who is-" goose bumps crawled on her skin like a horde of spiders as she saw who it was. Spirit was preparing to launch himself at her.

"MAKA!! My daughter! Let us celebrate this wonderful night before you depart to-"

_Slam!_

"Who was that?" Soul asked as he eyed Maka from the hall and back into the kitchen.

"A man whore." She replied without the slightest hesitation, and Soul immediately knew who it was.

**There! First chapter done! Whew! This is my very first Soul Eater fanfic, and I definitely love SoulMaka! Thanks for reading, and please review! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At last, tomorrow came. The creepy laughing sun shone with blistering heat as seven students and one undead mentor gathered at Death City's marina. "All right! Kids, assemble here!" Sid, the zombie teacher, hailed the 'chosen ones' to the dock, each carrying their own luggage. "Liz…I've told you, you can't bring make-up! And Patty! Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" Death the kid was currently arguing with the two Thompson sisters. Liz's bag was overflowing with cosmetics, while Patty's rucksack was filled with stuffed animals which were mostly giraffes.

"But kiddd! What if I get dirty?!" the eldest of the two complained. The other one followed. "And I can't sleep without my giraffe, girrafy!" Patty said while clutching the abomination, as kid refers to it as, because of its uneven button eyes.

"Girrafy…well, she certainly took her time in deciding a name." Soul muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Kid sighed and massaged both of his temples with his forefingers. "Sheesh… You two have become so spoiled ever since we started living together! Maybe this trip would be good for you after all!" He kept trying to avert his eyes from the asymmetrical design of his weapon's toy.

Meanwhile, for a known reason, Black Star is very much hyped, more than usual, which was indicated by him wearing camouflage shorts and his cheeks were covered with war paint. He was a carrying a knapsack knitted in bamboo, and strangely enough, a plastic machine gun, and his body was also draped in plastic bullets. Tsubaki was standing beside him in her normal attire.

Soul and Maka blinked in confusion. "That's right, be awed by me. You have no chance of survival, you peasants." The blue-haired had his head down while speaking for the first time, and his tone was low and rough. "What's happened to him?" Maka pointed her thumb to the Demon Blade's partner.

"We've watched a war movie last night…and he got hooked." Tsubaki exhaled. She couldn't do anything when Black Star gets his groove on. "What kind of war movie?" Soul interrupted.

"Rambo II."

"That explains it." The Scythe meister said knowingly. She looked at Black Star, now crouched on the ground and a blade of grass was in his mouth. "Ne, Soul, do you think we'll last until two weeks time?"

"Of course we would! C'mon, Maka, you've beaten Asura, and you're worried about a two weeks survival challenge?" Her partner snorted. "I guess not…" She agreed. Though about the Asura part, seriously, was a punch all it took? And she still can't get over the memory where her idiotic father almost made her explode all of her insides when he caught her in a surprise hug and started blabbing about how proud he is on having a daughter who is both a meister and a weapon.

"…but I'm worried about our apartment." She said at last. "Why? What about it? We've got the keys, right?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows an inch.

"Blair said she's going to visit tomorrow. And she has a spare key."

"Oh crap."

"Do you remember the last time there was no gas and she ignited the stove herself?!"

The duo gulped. Blair blew up the entire kitchen when she used her pumpkin magic to cook fish. It took up all their savings to pay that damn Blair to fix the damages, and she reasoned that it was their fault that there was no gas, so it forced her to use a spell. Honestly, what is up with that cat girl?

"Oi, oi! Quit loitering around! Align yourselves! I want a straight line! That's one of the things I always say when I was still alive!" Sid bellowed. Their ship would be coming in fifteen more minutes. "I hope you're all ready! Shinigami-sama prepared quite some challenges."

Maka was feeling rather excited. It was pretty refreshing, the thoughts of some world-domination maniac were starting to go to the back of her mind. Just some nice, fun challenges, like wall climbing, maybe, or pin the tail on the live donkey. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"MAKA! Over here!" She turned around and saw Chrona, running towards them. "Chrona! How are you?" The two hugged tightly. "I'm so worried about you! Are you enjoying your time with Marie-sensei?"

"Mm, pretty much, yeah." Chrona smiled shyly. He/she (whatever, people.) had been pretty happy now, smiling more often than before. He/she was also getting along famously with Marie, and Maka had the urge to ask the female teacher if by any chance, she found out Chrona's real gender.

A puzzling look went up Chrona's face. "Umm…Maka, there's something I want to ask…about Marie-sensei and Stein-sensei…"

Maka's face lit up. "What?"

Chrona fidgeted a bit nervously. "Well, it's because…how do I say this…uhh…" Then suddenly, Ragnarok appeared on his/her back. "That woman keeps muttering that screwhead's name in her sleep!" he shouted. "Its keeping us awake at night!"

"Wait, you three sleep together?"

"No, no! We have different beds!"

The others, were staring at them, eyes wide open. "I knew it…Marie and Stein-sensei are…" Liz trailed off. "They are so busted!" Patty giggled. Maka's mouth was hanging open at the same time. "They _are_ dating! The rumors are true!" she clapped her hands in delight and in mystification of what kind of a wacky couple those two would make.

"And I thought that Stein-sensei was just a plain nutcase. Who knew he could hit it well with the ladies?" Soul huffed beside Maka. Though in his head, he was envious as hell.

"_Hmph. How did he get a girl so fast? Me and Maka had been together for almost two years, while those had just gotten to know each other for like, a month!"_

His heart throbbed faster at the thought of him and Maka being _together _for almost two years. What's so wrong about that? They'd been to each other's room for study sessions, eaten together, got sick alternately, and it's still not enough for him. He wanted to…

Soul shook his head fiercely.

"_Must…not think…about indecent…thoughts…"_

"Soul, you're acting weird again." Maka's voice rang inside his thick skull.

"Huh-wha? No, I'm fine."

"Oi, you patsies! The ship's here! Chrona, Maka's not going to be away for a month, you know. She's going to be back after two weeks! So please let her go." Sid beckoned to the nearing ship. God, it huge!

"As expected from father. Only the finest will do." Kid looked approvingly at the huge ship. "Wow! Are we riding _that_?" Liz said in amazement.

Soul, in the meantime, was busy prying Maka and Chrona apart as the latter kept crying at Maka's skirt.

"Maka, d-don't leave me!"

"I'll miss you too, Chrona!" She said finally as Soul was literally dragging her aboard the ship.

Sid crossed his arms. "You'd better enjoy this kids, this'll be your last luxury."

The eldest of the Thompson sisters looked at their zombie teacher. "What? What do you mean, last luxury? We'll have plenty more of this on the island, right?"

"What are you blabbing about, missy? You're not going on a vacation!"

"What?!" Liz hollered again. Kid groaned. "Have you been listening to what father said?"

"Uhh…I can explain that, my nails were a bit dirty that time…"

Sid eyed the bagful of cosmetics which were lying beside Liz's leg, grasped it, and threw it out to the sea. "HEY! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Then a list was shoved in front of her face. "What's this?" Patty took a peek behind her sister's back.

"A list of what you shouldn't bring. Read it and weep."

"Let's see…make-up…darn it, books…" Liz read.

"What?! I can't bring books?!" Maka screamed from behind, she was lugging her bag, and when she heard what Liz said, dropped it on Soul's foot. "OW!!" The scythe kept running around the deck in circles, grasping his foot, while muttering curses under his breath. "What's inside that thing anyway?!" He pointed to the brown leather bag.

"Stuff…dictionaries, hard-bound novels…stuff." Maka shrugged, apparently amused by her weapon's comical display.

Patty giggled at this but turned pale when she returned her gaze on that innocent piece of paper. "No…TOYS?!"

Sid could feel a headache coming. "That's right. So, Patty, I'm afraid to say, that you have to hand in your-"

It appears that Patty was having psychotic issues at the moment.

"By the way, anybody seen Black Star and Tsubaki?" Sid looked around. There were only six of them.

Death the kid coughed. "Oh, I heard them talking something about going to the kitchen and make out-"

"WHAT?! Black Star and Tsubaki are going to make out?!!" Soul, Maka, and Liz hollered in chorus and sped towards the said place.

"…they didn't let me finish." Kid 's eyes twitched. He still wasn't used to interruption.

"What were you going to say?" Their teacher asked.

"I was going to say that they were talking about going to the kitchen to make out some _sandwiches_. It was really Tsubaki's idea. Black Star just came with her to eat something." Kid explained.

Sid gulped. "Hoo-boy. Things are gonna get noisy around here in 3…2…1…"

"AH-HA! Caught on the act, you two!!" The trio busted through the door of the kitchen, breaking off the hinges.

"Oh, hey guys. Are you here to see the great Black Star digest this ham sandwich?" The blue-haired ninja was sitting on a stool, while Tsubaki was busy preparing something on the table. "Everyone, come eat, I made plenty of sandwiches."

"…What?" Maka blinked.

"But Kid said…" Soul sweatdropped.

"Oh, man, we got punk'd." Liz was thinking daggers towards her meister. She wanted to see some action.

"What are you talking about?" Black Star muffled on his mouth.

"Oh…nothing!" The scythe meister gulped.

As Sid and Kid entered the kitchen, the three looked at Shinigami's son menacingly. "You didn't let me finish. You're the one at fault." He said nonchalantly.

After all misinterpreted hullabaloo, the others were now asleep in their rooms, except Soul, who was toying with his ice tea on the ship's deck and looking at the bloody moon, the earphones of his MP3 player stuck to his ears. He was listening on the radio for some rock music because for some reason, he just can't fall asleep that night. He's just in the middle of the chorus of a song full of swearing and meaningless words until-

"Soul! Why are you doing here?"

When he heard his name, he automatically shrieked silently. He turned around and saw his meister, wearing blue-green pajamas, rubbing her eyes like a kid.

"M-Maka?! What are you doing here?" He dropped his ice tea on the ground, making the contents spill on the mini-pool.

"You just repeated my question." She said, raising an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh. Er…right. I was just…you know, hanging out. You?" He was getting tongue-tied again.

Maka looked at him quizzically. "I can't sleep. I kept dreaming about mutated lobsters eating our ship." She said with a little bit of embarrassment.

He laughed. She hit him.

"OW! Haha! Seriously, Maka. Mutated lobsters?"

"I knew it was wrong to come here." She turned on her back, obviously annoyed and began to walk towards the stairs. "N-no, wait! I'm sorry, that was wrong. You can still stay here…" Soul grabbed her arm, blushing profusely.

His meister gave him a lopsided smile and went to the front of the ship. The two gazed silently at the dark sky, feeling the calm sea breeze slap their faces.

Then, suspiciously, the song Soul was listening to changed. Weird. He knew he was listening to some rapping guy screaming on and on about how he hate his life. Now the music became different. As if, someone had switched stations. It was now…

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She hadn't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try,_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

His eyes twitched and his face turned into a deep shade of pink. He kept fiddling with the controls but all it played was that blasted song.

"What's the matter, Soul?"

Soul couldn't look at his meister straight in the eye. Not with his heart about to leap off from his chest. "Uh…nothing! This damn thing must be broken!" He even threw it to the ground and kept stepping on it but it still keeps playing on his earphone. "What is the matter with this faulty contraption?!"

"Okaaay…please continue to what you're doing, namely, talking to your MP3. I'm going back now." Maka rolled her eyes and walked away. It seems that Soul only widens his vocabulary when insulting someone or something. "W-what? No!" he preceded to run after her but stopped. What's he gonna tell her?

Soul ran a palm over his face and groaned. "This feeling's even harder to handle than the kishin…" he said, then grudgingly walked back to his room.

"I should've let that distorted monster eat me when I had the chance…" Soul grumbled.

The next morning, Death the Kid was awoken by a loud bang.

"Whoa? W-what? Are we being invaded?" he said idiotically.

Then Maka stuck her head in Kid's room. "Kid…hurry up. Sid-sensei's never gonna stop that noise until we assemble at the deck." She alarmed him because her room is closest to his.

"Coming…coming…ugh…" he lazily rubbed the sleep off his eyes as he staggered towards the floor and fell. "Oh, for pete's sake." Maka rolled her eyes and helped Kid get up, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"You're not a morning person, aren't you?" she smiled crookedly.

"Zzz…not really…wait…the tissues…I have to fold the tissues…"

"We're not in your mansion here, Kid, so no tissues."

"But the painting…the symmetry…"

"Maka…_CHOP!_"

Kid immediately fell unconscious.

When the two reached the deck, the others were already there. Black Star was attired in a floral print Hawaiian khaki shorts, and was balancing himself on the ship's edge. "What took you so long, my subject?"

"Woah. What happened to Rambo?" Maka looked at Tsubaki who just smiled at her. "Black Star easily forgets things." Was all she reasoned.

"Hehe! Kid's still asleep!" Patty was no longer having psychotic issues over the stuffed toys, and Liz was also refreshed. "Glad to see you shut him up, Maka."

"I don't know how you cope with this guy!" The scythe meister laughed.

As for Soul, well, his jaw almost dropped to the ground and he was spitting flames as he saw Maka's arm draped around Kid's shoulders and vice-versa. "What…the…hell…?" he growled menacingly.

"All right! There's the island!" Sid pointed his discolored finger towards an island surrounded by mist.

Liz shuddered. "Uh…looks…eerie."

"Aw man, I was planning to soak on the sun!"

"Don't worry! With Black Star by your side, I will supply you all the sun you want!"

Soul took deep breaths. "_Okay, relax. It's just a coincidence that Maka is with Kid. It's just the first day. I've decided. I'll tell her my feelings this time. Besides, what's the worse that could happen? Nothing, right?"_

Nothing. Yeah, right.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**All right! Second chapter done! Thank you for all those who reviewed and for all those who are reading! I think it's gonna take some time for the third chapter. Hope you continue reading! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been having my review for the college entrance exams. I'll be fourth year high school next year! Anyway, here's the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater or any other characters in this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ramp of the ship landed on the island's white sand with a loud 'thud'. The sound echoed dissonantly throughout the vast forests.

Black Star jumped ahead of them and inhaled a mouthful of air and breathed. He then spread his arms wide and screamed. "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

"We're going to spend an entire two weeks here?!" Liz was shuddering behind Patty's back and the latter's eyes were twinkling excitedly. "Ghost hunting! Ghost hunting!" she yelled.

Maka was observing the archipelago's bare beach warily. "Are we the only inhabitants here, Sid-sensei?"

"Of course not. There are also snakes, alligators, apes, and other creatures here." Their teacher replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "But what will we do for food?!" Soul interrupted.

"There's plenty of bananas around here." Sid replied. When all contestants disembarked, he started explaining the rules. "Okay. Here's how it goes. You seven must fend for yourself. Make a house, eat food, whatever you want for entertainment, be creative. But, when the time for the challenge comes, you can't back down. If you successfully complete the challenge, you will gain privileges like, immunity from being voted off, useful items to use on your camp, or civilized food."

"What do you mean by 'civilized food'?" Kid cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you may never know," Sid coughed. "After the fruit's all gone, you may end up eating worms and stuff."

Death the Kid was almost at the point of puking.

Maka raised her hand politely. "Excuse me, but who will manage the challenges?" their teacher merely grinned. "You'll soon find out. So, adieu for now!" And in a blink of an eye, he hurried towards the ship and disappeared.

The rest lay there, dumbfounded. They hadn't got a clue to what he said.

"Great. We're stuck in an uncharted remote island, with no clue of what to do. Life is good." Soul muttered dryly.

They stayed there for almost thirty minutes, moping. They really hadn't got an idea on what to do first.

"Wait, I think I know how to build a hut out of the leaves of palm trees!" Tsubaki clapped her hands lightly and smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for, my dear subjects? Let us work along together to build my kingdom where I will be glorified!" Black Star quickly dashed to the forest dragging Tsubaki along with him.

Death the Kid half-smiled and brushed some nonexistent dirt on his white polo shirt. "Heck, if we're all here, we might as well enjoy it."

"You're right, Kid!" Maka followed. "No use just moping around here, come on guys! We can totally work this out! Soul, let's gather some firewood! We'll think of a way to light them up later." She pointed her finger to her partner. Soul just nodded as an okay and the two of them went inside the thickets.

"Liz, Patty, come! We shall gather some food!" Kid was getting psyched up for who-knows-what reason and took both the sister's hand towards the jungle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soul! Transform!"

"Right on!"

The scythe meister and weapon were busy cutting trees and chopping them into firewood. They gathered many of them but it took them half the day, and when they returned back to the beach, the others were already there. "Hey, what took you both so long?!" Black Star hollered. Beside him and Tsubaki were heaps of palm leaves stacked up in a disorderly manner.

"What did you two do, hmm?" Liz eyed them mischievously.

Soul twitched and showed them the gathered firewood. A few minutes later, all of them are getting to work. They were helping Tsubaki build the huts with leaves which was quite a feat, considering how much the wind blowed, but they managed to hold it down eventually.

It was already night time and the group lazed under the stars. Then Patty's stomach rumbled. "Eh-heh…I'm hungry now! Let's eat!" and as soon as she said that, the other's stomachs also growled and it was followed by boisterous laughter.

"You know, this isn't turning out so bad like I thought it would." Liz commented.

Kid and his weapons managed to find plenty of fruits around the forest, mostly berries and bananas. They sat around the campfire, happily feasting on the food, (they lighted the campfire because Kid shot it with his guns) when suddenly Black Star stood up, readied himself, and started to sing.

_Let's gather 'round the campfire, _

_and sing our campfire song,_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song,_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong,_

_But it'll help if you just sing along…_

Soul caught on.

_Bum bum bum…_

Black Star snickered and inhaled deeply and then continued singing, but this time, in a much faster tempo.

_The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong,_

_But it'll help if you just sing along…_

_The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_Soul!_

Black Star held an imaginary microphone on Soul's mouth. And Soul quickly followed in a stupidly hasty beat.

_SONG! C-A-M-P-F-_

The blue-haired ninja turned to Shinigami-sama's son before Soul could finish.

_Kid!_

……

_Good!_

_It'll help!_

_It'll he-e-elp!_

_If you just sing along!_

_OH YEAH!!_

Then, Black Star suddenly pulled a ukulele out of nowhere and smashed it into pieces right into Soul's head.

The duo laughed on the ground and the others followed. They were rolling with laughter, even Kid and Tsubaki. "Man, you guys are whacked!" Maka spoke between guffaws.

"It's been a long time since we laughed like this!" Tsubaki was smiling even more brightly than usual. Patty was the one laughing the loudest. Her fit of pleased screams echoing on the island. Liz was more composed, but she was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing again.

"Okay, tomorrow's the official start of this so-called 'contest'." Maka started. The others turned to look at her. "Shinigami-sama and Sid-sensei both said that we'll be fighting each other on the challenges for the sake of the prize," she continued. Her voice was starting to sound like someone who was running a campaign. "but whatever happens, I want us to still stay friends. Promise?" she gave a smile that made Soul's heart beat faster, and someone else's.

"Heh, of course it's a promise!" Soul smirked, as well as the others.

Black Star stomped his foot and his face narrowed. "So it's settled. Tomorrow we fight. But tonight… we PARTY!" He bellowed in a British accent. They all cheered and they turned up the volume on Patty's ipod which was the only technology that they managed to smuggle on the island and danced away.

While Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were watching Soul and Black Star break-dance, Maka was still eating some blueberries, and were also watching the two. When she was about to pop another one in her mouth, Kid sat beside her on the sand.

"Nice speech back there. Very patriotic." He smiled.

Maka smiled back. "Thanks."

"Ugh." Death the Kid snorted.

"What's the matter?"

He sighed and pointed his gaze upwards. "Look at the constellations! It's all messed up! There's no symmetry!" Kid groaned and quivered. Maka started to laugh, and Kid followed, though his face was still disgusted.

The sound of the two's laughter made it's way into Soul's ear. He turned his head on their direction and felt something on his gut. He was starting to imagine backhanding Kid into the beach and into a far tree, but stopped.

"_Wait, what am I thinking? Didn't I promise Maka that we'll all remain friends whatever happens?"_ he thought fiercely.

After a while of seeing the two enjoying themselves, he couldn't take it anymore. First, at the ship, and now here. He stomped towards them and tried his best to rearrange his features into a bored look. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey!" Maka beamed. Soul sat beside her on the left side. It was a good thing that he didn't notice the seemingly cold glance that Kid made towards him.

"You got some cool moves out there, Soul." His partner punched him archly on the shoulder. Soul looked away to hide the blush forming on his face. "Of course."

Meanwhile, Liz was whispering something to Patty. "I think I see a love triangle forming…" she giggled while eyeing Maka who was between Kid and Soul.

In the meantime, Maka was feeling kind of nervous. It seems that the three of them was suddenly engulfed with a ominous aura which were emanating from the two people sitting beside her. "Uh…do you two want some blueberries…?" she halved the food into her palms and offered it to the boys.

And when the two of them grabbed a blueberry at the same time, they stared at each other for a very long thirty seconds, in Maka's opinion. "What is the matter with you two?" she finally asked.

They both turned away, but didn't budge from where they sat. "Maybe I'll go and talk to Tsubaki…" Maka stood up and brushed away some sand from her skirt, leaving the two behind. They glared at each other again and both smirked knowingly.

"So…you do like her, huh?" Kid grinned.

Soul glowered at him. "And you?"

"Maybe."

"Wha-? What kind of answer is that?"

Kid closed his eyes for a minute, contemplating. And when he opened them, his hands began dishing out theatrical movements, flinging his arms around. Soul thought he resembled a certain idiotic host club king…Kid continued his speech. "Well, lately, when I'm with her, my heart begins to annoyingly beat in strange asymmetrical patterns, and when she smiles, my world begins to perfectly align itself, and, every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly-"

"Kiss?!!"

"Just kidding. I've heard that in a song once, though. And she is the one lighting my world and-"

"Okay, Okay! I get it!" Soul shouted, not wanting to hear anymore. "…but I'm not going to lose to you. Because cool guys doesn't lose." He continued.

"And so am I. But, Soul, just like what she said, whatever happens, we're still friends." Kid smiled.

Soul couldn't help but smile too. He won't lose. He won't lose Maka, he won't lose his friendship with Kid.

Death the Kid also vowed that.

"Aaah…I'm getting sleepy now!" Black Star stretched out his hands behind his back. "C'mon, Tsubaki, let's go to bed." He headed towards their hut. Everyone froze.

That was a very disturbing statement.

"Every one, we only managed to make three sheds, so please weapons and meisters, just sleep together." Tsubaki said courteously, and then followed Black Star.

Liz and Patty made their way to theirs. "Oi, Kid, you'd better not snore." Liz teased.

"I do NOT snore!" Kid rebuked. He stared at Soul who was spacing out.

"_T-then that means, Maka and I will be sleeping together?!"_

Soul's mind was having a battle of epic teenage proportions, ranging from his straight mind, his slightly perverted mind, and his overly perverted mind.

Kid punched him in the head and snapped him out of his reverie. He looked at him warily. "Don't get cocky you… this is so unfair…" he pined. Soul looked at him smugly and then shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault."

Shinigami-sama's son stood up and pointed a finger at Soul. "If I wake up tomorrow and find out that Maka's pregnant, I'll-!"

Soul hastily tackled him to the ground. "Shut up!" his face turned into a deep shade of red from Kid's comment.

When Maka came up to them, Soul quickly turned away. "Well, goodnight Kid." She grinned. Kid also couldn't help but blush. "C'mon, Soul." She gripped his black jacket and towed him with her.

Inside their hut, Maka was peacefully asleep. Not the same can be said for Soul, though. He was lying beside her, and still not asleep. He kept staring at her face for almost an hour and he can't tear his eyes away.

Maka, who was dreaming she was still back at their apartment, mistook him for a pillow and hugged him close.

"_W-what the…?!"_ Soul blushed. The sweet scent of his master was making it's way on his nostrils. He couldn't help but inhale it. Whatever's left of his self-control was momentously at the brink of crumbling.

"_**Well, hello there, I'm back!"**_ A familiar voice sprouted on Soul's head. It was his subconscious. Again.

"_Aw, hell! Not you!"_ Great. Just what he needs at a time like this.

"_**My, my…what a daring position…"**_

"_Shut up!"_

Soul was mentally slapping himself at the moment, in hopes that maybe he could knock himself to sleep that way. He could feel Maka's hands behind his back climbing on his snow-white hair.

"O-oi! Maka! Let go! I'm not your pillow!" he silently whispered. But she didn't budge.

"_**Oh? Do you really want her to let go?"**_his subconscious asked.

"_Well, no, but…what the?! Stop pestering me, would you!?" _Soul wondered briefly how many panels his mind really has. He took deep breaths and tried to regain his composure. "Okay…I can do this…" he murmured under his breath.

"_**Fine. Fine. We're both getting tired anyway. I'll be back, though."**_

Finally, his mind finally settled down. The calm night breeze was overpowering his senses and sleep seems to be reigning him in . His vision blurred as his eyes were slowly feeling heavier and heavier, and without him realizing it, he placed his hand behind Maka's head and pulled her closer. Visualizing the scene, it looks as if they were intentionally hugging each other in their sleep. Soul yawned as he finally took in his last vision for that night and then fell into deep slumber.

"_Heh…if only Kid could see us now…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: **Whew! Finally done for the third chapter! I'm very sorry that it took so long to update. I had a major case of writer's block. By the way, could you please help me and suggest some challenges I could use? That would really help me a lot in future chapters! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Soul twitched. He was feeling all dizzy inside his head. He knew he was still asleep, yes, of course. But something was nagging him in the back of his head. He tried to recall what happened yesterday, his eyes still closed.

"_Ugh…man, I'm still sleepy…let's see, Black Star and I were break-dance fighting, then I talked to Kid and, um…"_

Then suddenly, last night's events quickly flooded in his mind likeriver; Maka's arms, his stupid conscience… "Oh, shit!" Soul blurted. he quickly darted his eyes open, his face blatantly shaded in red and he found, lying beside him on the ground was…Death the Kid?

"Hello, _dear_." Kid muttered. Sarcasm dripping in every word.

Shinigami-sama's son was lying on the ground beside him, his face approximately eight inches from Soul's. Kid was looking at him, or rather, glaring at him with an unfathomable expression. Soul was relieved, bewildered, horrified- mostly horrified- to find Kid instead of Maka. But where was she? Though before all that, only one thought was protruding Soul's mind.

"Y-y-you…" He back-pedaled on his feet and stared at Kid with an appalled look. "YOU HOMO!! What did you do to me?!" he screamed before Kid slapped him on the face. Soul finally got his act together. "S-sorry…well, um…" he glanced sideways left and right, searching for Maka. "So where's Maka?" he asked Kid.

A vein popped on both sides of Shinigami-sama's son's head. "_You_ ask _me_?! When she came out of from your hut this morning, her face was all red! What the hell happened?! What did you do to her?" Kid was literally freaking out. When he saw Maka that morning, her cheeks were flaring, and even though he called out to her and asked where Soul is, she just twitched and her face became redder.

Soul sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah…about that…" he rubbed the back of his head.

_Should I tell him? Nah._

"You'll figure it out yourself." Soul smirked. Kid just sighed and let out a grumble. They were silent for a minute until Kid stared at him. "I just want to ask you one thing." Kid spoke.

"What?"

"Tell me truth. Is. Maka. Pregnant?"

"NO! You idiot! Of course not!" Soul blushed furiously. "How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"You win this time. But I'm not giving up." Kid got up and went outside.

After Soul changed, he kept deliberating on how to approach Maka. Last night's events are still lingering on his mind. He took a deep breath and finally went outside. There, he smelled something good. He turned towards the direction of the smell and saw the others, gathered around a fire. Black Star managed to catch enough fish for them, thanks to his ninja skills. They were waiting for him to sit, and the only empty space was beside Maka.

"…hey." Soul greeted curtly as he sat beside her. He could almost feel Kid's hard gaze and the Thompson sister's impish stare boring into his back. He must've told them what happened.

"H-hey…" she returned the greeting but quickly turned away at him, her face as red as his. The group were silent for about a whole ten seconds. Black Star was looking at the silent pair alternately.

Tsubaki was the first to break the tranquility. She had enough of the awkwardness. "Okay!" she clapped her hand. "Let's eat shall we? Black Star caught all of these fishes."

"Yo-ho! That is correct, my dear Tsubaki! Come, all of you! Taste this magnificent underwater supplement that I have captured!" The Demon Blade meister's ego rapidly ignited and he was back to his normal self.

"_Sigh…no use getting all awkward like this…"_ Maka thought. "All right! This looks delicious! Let's eat! Here, Soul, have one." She handed him something that looks like a milkfish and eagerly took a bite with hers. Soul was about to say something but he just heaved a sigh and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"…Liz. Patty." Kid said in a low voice that only his weapons could hear.

"What is it Kid?" Liz replied while gulping down her food. They've been living on the streets long enough to get used to this kind of grub.

"…My heart is aching…"

Liz's face softened. First time she saw Kid getting all his feelings mushy for a girl. "Well, that's what happens when you're in lo-"

"The other side of this friggin' fish is burnt! Do you expect me to eat this?! Black Star! Could you please cook something more symmetrical next time?! Hey! How come that Patty's fish is more balanced?!"

"Kid…that's just the fish bones left." Liz sweat dropped. _"Am I the only who's not an idiot when it comes to love in here?"_

"I don't care! Patty! Please! Switch with me!" he snatched the fish bones from his weapon who is starting to giggle continuously.

"Is he really gonna eat that…?" Maka's eyes twitched.

"Dunno…but it's Kid here we're talking about…and symmetry…" Soul replied. He breathed a sigh of relief inside his head. _"Good. She's not mad."_

Shinigami-sama's son was about to eat the bones (unaware of being pricked) when Maka grabbed his hand. "Don't eat it, Kid. It'll hurt you." Startled by her closeness, Kid blushed and instinctively stood up.

"W-what's wrong, Kid?"

"Nothing. I-I'm just going to go for a walk. Liz. Patty. Are you coming?"

The two groaned. "Yeah, yeah…" they said as they disappeared to the forest leaving only Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki on the beach. "What was that about?" the self-proclaimed God said between gobbles.

"I'm worried about them…" his weapon thought.

Soul huffed. He kinda knew the reason. "Well, I'm done eating now." He dusted some sand from his shorts and started to stand.

"Wait, Soul! Let's break-dance again later!" Black Star grabbed Soul's ankle unexpectedly, making the scythe weapon to lose his balance and topple on his meister who's in front of him. Maka tried to retain her balance but had a hard time with Soul's weight and the two fell on the sand.

Oh, two more things. Soul was straddling Maka. And he's kissing her.

Silence.

"Pfft! Tsubaki, r-remind me to buy a c-camera next time we go shopping, okay?" Black Star said through muffled laughter. Tsubaki was staring at the two with wide eyes.

Soul's mind was not processing very well at the moment. And so was Maka's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems that Death Scythe was having an aneurysm.

"My, my…" Shinigami-sama was biting his lip (if he had any) to keep himself from laughing because it would only make things worse. And so did the _audience._

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Spirit finally lost it and went ballistic. Shinigami-sama, Spirit, Marie, and the other teachers were watching _everything_ that is happening in the magic mirror. And Spirit didn't take too lightly what he just saw. "MY BABY! MY DAUGHTER! SHE IS BEING HARASSED BY THAT FELINACIDAL MANIAC!! FIRST, THEY SLEPT TOGETHER, AND NOW THIS!!?" he said before fainting.

"That's a load of bullshit coming from a womanizer father, don't you think?" Ox murmured to Kim.

"Uh-huh."

"This is getting interesting…even I didn't knew about Kid-kun's fondness over Maka-chan." Shinigami-sama murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally realizing what was happening, Soul quickly pulled away and stood up. Maka was still speechless.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" he said, flinging his arms up and down. Maka jolted upright, she was red again. "…I'll just go for a walk." Maka said absent-mindedly as she went into the forest, wobbling and walk-running.

As soon as Maka was out of sight, Black Star smacked Soul on the back. "Haha! Score!"

"S-shut up, Black Star!" Soul faced him, getting his fist ready.

"C'mon, Soul! We know you liked it!" Black Star winked. Tsubaki was trying her best to hold her meister down.

"I said shut up!" the scythe weapon's face turned into a more darker shade of crimson as he replayed in his mind what happened.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, _

_And just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this,_

_Love bug again…_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment,_

_I never thought that I'd get hit,_

_By this Love bug again…_

Black Star started to sing again and Soul whacked him on the head with a twig. Still, the former kept laughing.

"I-I should go apologize to her…" he said as he tried to follow Maka's footsteps into the thickets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why did I run away?!"_ Maka thought. She splashed her face with water. After she ran for, like, five minutes, she stumbled upon a spring and rested there for a while.

"_It's not like its my first kiss…" _Maka mumbled and then blushed. "Come to think of it, that _was_ my first kiss!!" she jumped upright, flailing her arms up and down. If she were to think about it, for fifteen years, she had zero experience in love due to her lack of trust on men…except for her friends, which makes it even harder for her to know what to do. "Crap…what do I do now? Well, it's not my fault…he's the one who tripped…he should be the one to apologize…" she sat down again near the bend and hugged her knees.

"MAKA!"

Soul was looking more and more like Indiana Jones every second, cutting down the trees that blocked his path with his scythe-arm. He could almost hear the said character's theme song playing inside his head.

"Che…is Black Star's idiocy rubbing off on me? I'm in the middle of a drama here…" he muttered under his breath as he cut off another branch.

At last, he finally found her, sitting near the spring. _"Okay…I'm here. Now what?"_

Maka turned her head up just in time to see Soul gasping for breath. She wondered why. If he went to search for her, she just ran fifteen minutes ago; that wasn't a very long time. That aside, as soon as the two's eyes met, they instantly became wordless; words just seem to have faded away from them.

"Uhh…Soul…umm…"

Maka was now avoiding his gaze as her weapon walked closer towards her.

"…"

"…"

"You know…"

"…what?"

"Running away is so not cool." He blurted out. Then he stopped. What was he saying? It was all he could think of at the moment. He knew that he was only trying to act unruffled.

Silence. For the umpteenth time.

"…Yeah." Maka partly smiled. "I guess it's not." She at last stood up and dusted her khaki skirt. She grinned ruefully as she walked closer. "It was an accident, right?"

"Y-yeah…an accident."

She punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Well, let's go back now. They must be worried about us."

"_What the…? Why is she acting like it's not really…significant…why doesn't she mind it now? Does she think its nothing?!" _ Soul looked at her, puzzled by her reaction. He felt a sharp pang in his heart when he though that the kiss meant naught to her.

Meanwhile, in her side of the mind; _"I should try my best to act normal! It would be trouble for us if we couldn't synchronize our wavelengths just because of a simple…kiss. Was it really simple…? Wait…what am I thinking?" _Maka then realized their arms almost touching as they were walking back to camp and quickly withdrew her left arm by an inch. _"Sigh…okay, Maka…you've read this stage before. Adolescence. The time when the hormones are more active. That's why I'm feeling this way just because of a simple…kiss…" _she tried to look somewhere else when Soul was cutting more leaves to make way. She tried to sneak a glimpse of him. And when Maka looked at him, she gasped inwardly. The sun shone on his hair, giving it the silvery streak, and also on his face. She never really had time to closely examine her partner, but it wondered her why she saw so much on just a glimpse. Or was it gawking? That was so embarrassing. For a girl to ogle a guy like a stalker is just plain wrong. It should be vice-versa. But she couldn't help it. In the past, it doesn't bother her if she saw him inside the- _their_ house in just a pair of boxers and wearing a shirt. So why now?

"_Damn hormones. Damn adolescence." _She thought.

And then a hand grabbed her from the waist deeper into the forest.

"Wha-?!"

"Maka!" Soul quickly tried to reach her hand, but to no avail. In just a second, she was gone right before his eyes.

"MAKAAAAAA!!" he stood there, his hand partly reaching. It was so sudden. She disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Black Star's head suddenly jerked upward.

"Black Star? Is something wrong? You're looking pale." Tsubaki peeped closer to look at her meister's face.

"…Tsubaki, I feel something is amiss…"

"What?"

"I feel…"

"Yes…?" Tsubaki was also feeling rather worried now.

"I feel that I need to go to the bathroom like, right now!" Black Star quickly dashed, running in circles while holding his rump.

"Sigh…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soul!!" Maka screamed. She could feel the stranger's hand clasped tightly around her mouth. She couldn't think of anything to do except one.

_Chomp!_

"OW!" The man quickly let go and staggered backwards. "You didn't have to bite me, Maka…"

Maka's eyes quickly flew open. She recognized that voice; she turned around and gasped.

"S-Stein-sensei?!"

He smiled a cheerful smile and saluted.

"Hello, Maka. Guess what? You're the first challenger. Or in my term…" his voice suddenly turned colder.

"The first victim."

_Stein-sensei as the proctor? Uh-oh. This can't be good._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Finally! After two or three months of hiatus, I've finally finished this chapter! I'm so sorry that it took so long! I'm taking various college entrance tests so I'm really busy…Anyway, it might take another long time for me to update…thank you for reading and please review! **


End file.
